Notice Me
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Eren and Mikasa have known each other since they were five years old and along with Armin there other friend they were always together. During High School things changed Eren became very popular with both the boys and girls and Mikasa started to lose her best friend who she also loves so she sets out to get him to notice her.
1. Growing Up

**Notice Me Part 1 Growing Up**

 **Summary: Eren and Mikasa have known each other since they were five years old and along with Armin their other friend they were always together. During High School, things changed Eren became very popular with both the boys and girls and Mikasa started to lose her best friend who she also loves so she sets out to get him to notice her.**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan just this story.**

 **(5 Years Old)**

Eren's looking outside its snowing outside at the moment sometimes he loves the snow other times he hates it like when he gets a cold he hates being ill. He's watching the snow come down when he sees a car pull up in the driveway across the road from him followed by a large removal van.

It seems he has new neighbours he smiles there going to be cold out there he doesn't pay much attention to the family but he watched the workmen bringing out the heavy furniture. Just then two arms wrap around him then his mum plants a kiss on his cheek "What's my little baby looking at."

Eren wipes his cheek then looks at his mum "I'm not a baby anymore I'm five I think."

She smiles "You'll always be my baby even when you're my age you'll still be my baby."

He rolls his eyes "But that's silly."

She smiles "That's the way of the world my little green eyed baby so what you looking at."

He giggles "New Neighbours."

She sighs "Moving in during this weather that's pretty silly don't you think."

He nods "Yea the snowman will take all their furniture."

She nods "Now that would be funny try putting them in a police line-up."

He giggles "There will just be water."

She hugs him "Yea I know."

She then starts tickling him and he starts laughing "Stop it."

She smiles "Sorry no can do it's my job to make my baby laugh it's in my contract."

He smiles "There's no contract."

She smiles "How do you know."

He just shrugs "Who do you think is moving in."

She shrugs "I don't know but when your father gets home we'll go over I'll bake some cookies also a house warming gift."

He sighs "Why do we have to go over."

She smiles "It's polite to introduce ourselves to our new neighbours plus they might have a kid maybe someone your age a new friend for you maybe."

Eren smiles "I have a friend he's called Armin."

She smiles "And a good friend he is too but don't you want more than one."

He shakes his head "No one is just fine."

She rolls her eyes "That's just silly Eren you should make more friends now your dad will be home within the hour I'll start with the cookies OK."

He sighs "OK."

She starts baking the cookies whilst she's mixing all the ingredients she watches Eren and sighs "He should have more than just Armin he's five now." She hopes there is a child over there a girl or boy it doesn't matter. When she's finished with the mixing bowl she passes it to Eren along with the spoon and he goes about licking up all the leftovers.

She smiles when she sees some of the mix on his nose she smiles _A cookie nose._ she calls to him from the kitchen "Eren you have a cookie nose."

Eren looks at her "I don't have a nose dad took it this morning he keeps on doing it."

She chuckles "Oh I see well lick off the mess then."

He nods "OK." He wipes it off and sticks it in his mouth "That's weird I have my nose again."

She smiles "Must be magic Eren."

He nods "Maybe I wonder where he keeps my noses."

She chuckles "Ask him when he gets home."

He nods "I will."

10 minutes later Grisha Eren's father comes home as soon as he closes the door he smiles "Oh that smells nice."

Eren runs to him "Hey dad."

Grisha smiles "Hows my little rascal have you been tormenting your mother again."

He shakes his head "No but she was tormenting me she started tickling me and wouldn't stop."

Grisha smiles "Maybe you deserved it."

Eren smiles "Did not."

From the kitchen, Carla smiles "Did to." Carla comes into the front room and hugs her husband then kisses him "How was work dear."

He smiles "It was OK."

Eren gags "Gross."

Carla smiles "One day you will kiss someone you love."

Eren sighs "Will not I'm never kissing anyone ever."

Grisha smiles "You'll change your mind when you get older."

Eren snorts "Will not."

Carla looks at Grisha "Get changed Grisha we have new neighbours I baked some cookies for them."

He sighs "There not for me."

She smiles "Maybe you can have one of them."

Carla goes back into the kitchen and Eren grabs his dad's leg "Dad where do you keep my noses."

He looks down "What."

Carla pokes her head around the corner "He says you keep taking them."

Grisha smiles "Oh I hide them in a place that you will never find."

Eren sighs "That's not fair."

Grisha smiles "I'll be right back, give me five minutes get your boots, gloves, scarf and hat on Eren."

He nods "OK dad."

Five minutes later Grisha comes downstairs and he grabs one of Eren's hands whilst Carla carries the tray of cookies. It's still snowing but not as heavily as before they arrive at the front door and Grisha with his other hand knocks on the door then he steps back and waits.

It's not long before the door opens and a Japanese woman smiles at them. "Hello there."

Carla smiles "Hello were your neighbours from across the street were the Yeager's here I baked you some cookies."

The lady smiles "Oh why thank you do come in" She lets them into the house then she calls her husband "Thomas we have guests" A few seconds later Thomas comes in carrying a little girl. Eren looks at her she seems his age he thinks. The women then smiles at her husband "Thomas dear these are the Yeager's they live across the road."

Thomas smiles "Hello there as you can guess I'm Thomas and this is my wife Moriko and my beautiful daughter Mikasa oh were the Ackerman's by the way."

Moriko smiles "I'll take the cookies if you want."

Carla nods "There for you so sure."

Moriko takes them and then Carla smiles "Well I am Carla and this is my husband Grisha and my little boy Eren."

She looks at Eren "Say hello."

Eren looks at everyone then mumbles "Hello."

Thomas smiles "Hello Eren so how old are you."

Eren smiles "I'm five I think." He turns to his dad "Is that right dad."

Grisha nods "That's correct Eren."

Thomas smiles "Five aye just like Mikasa here."

He looks at Mikasa "Say hello to everyone dear."

Mikasa looks at everyone then smiles "Hello."

Moriko smiles "These cookies smell delicious." She takes four cookies and passes two each to Mikasa and Eren then she smiles "Why don't you to go play outside whilst us adults talk."

Mikasa nods "OK Mummy." She looks at Eren "Follow me."

Eren looks at his mom who smiles "Go on then have some fun."

Eren nods "OK" He then follows Mikasa outside, She's sitting on the back doorstep when Eren sees her she's eating her cookies so he sits next to her and starts eating also.

She looks at him and smiles "Nice cookies."

Eren smiles "I know I love cookies."

She smiles "Me too."

They both eat their cookies quickly then Eren looks around "What do you want to do."

She shrugs "I don't know."

He looks around there's a lot of snow about he turns back to Mikasa and smiles "How about we build a snowman."

She smiles "OK." There both wearing gloves so they get to work on the snowman it takes about 20 minutes for the bottom and top to be done then they go back inside and get some supplies for the snowman their parents watch them but leave them to it. They comes back outside and start putting buttons on its tummy then Eren gets a small ladder and he climbs up it whilst Mikasa holds it and he puts a carrot for his nose then uses the rest of the buttons for its eyes.

Mikasa looks up and giggles "It has six eyes."

He climbs down and smiles "Its an alien snowman." They both start laughing then he sees her shivering "Are you cold." She nods So he takes off his scarf and wraps it around her "Is that better."

She nods and goes bright red "Yes Thank You." They then hear laughing behind them and the turn around to see both sets of parents staring at them.

Carla smiles "Oh my what a strange looking snowman."

Eren smiles "It's an Alien snowman."

Thomas smiles "I like it hold on I'll take a picture you to stand beside each other and I'll take a picture." Eren stands next to Mikasa and Thomas takes a picture then he smiles "Great work you two."

They both grin then Carla smiles "Come on Eren time to go."

He sighs "OK."

Mikasa starts to unwrap the scarf from her neck but he stops next to her "You keep it."

She smiles and goes bright red again "Thank you Eren."

He smiles and walks to his parents and they both take one of his hands and say there goodbye's then they leave. From that day onwards they became close friends even though he said he only wanted to be friends with Armin he had so much fun building the snowman that he ignored his own advice. They all became good friends this was the start of a long friendship between Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

 **(7 Years Old)**

The three of them are now seven and there still good friends but Mikasa is a lot closer to Eren then Armin plus Eren gives her piggy back rides whenever she wants which is a lot but he doesn't seem to mind too much. As well as piggyback rides Eren and Mikasa play football together.

Armin's not really the sporty type so he just watches or reads a book. It's during this time that Mikasa starts gaining feelings for Eren at first it's not much but they hold hands sometimes but that's usually when there running away from Armin when there playing hide and seek or tag or whatever they play.

 **(12 Years Old)**

There all 12 and next year they will all start high school and there wall pretty excited. At first, she didn't know what it was until her mom told her that she had a crush on her best friend Eren. Apart from herself and her mom and maybe her dad nobody knows about the crush although Armin's smart he might figure it out.

One night there all camping in Eren's back garden as his gardens the biggest there in a king size tent which fits three adults so Eren, Mikasa, and Armin have no problem with it. They all have their own sleeping bags, of course, Mikasa moves her sleeping bag so it's closer to Eren's.

Even that's not enough for her so she opens up her sleeping bag and climbs into Eren's with him its big enough for two although not really supposed to be she cuddles up to Eren and he wraps his arms around her he rubs his eyes "Can't sleep."

She lies "Nope."

He yawns then he lies down and falls asleep with her in his arms with her resting her head on his shoulder. It's during this time that Armin finds out about her crush on Eren he's known Mikasa for four years now and Eren for seven and he never really expected anything but seeing the way there cuddling up together and the smile on her bright red face makes him think does she have a crush on Eren.

He knows there closer to each other than he is with her. He sighs _She might have a crush on Eren but Eren's not the smartest person he doubts he even realizes what's happening there very close that's easy to guess but does Eren have any idea how much she likes him_

Armin doubts it Eren probably thinks it's being friendly or it's what friends do. Armin sighs he hopes that maybe over time Eren will realize how important he is to Mikasa.


	2. Popular

**Notice Me Part 2 Popular**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan just this story.**

The three of them are now in high school it's been hard for Armin and maybe Mikasa as it seems Eren's still oblivious to Mikasa's affections. Things start to change, Eren's always been good at football and he was spotted early on during PE so he was one of the first to be picked for the school football team and he's already picking up new friends and admirers.

Mikasa watches this and was happy but was also sad as the coach wouldn't allow girls to play and that's what she always wanted to do play football alongside Eren. Things also changed off the field Mikasa knows how good looking he is she's had a crush on him since she was seven but now other girls are noticing and it makes her sad.

Eren still spends times with Mikasa and Armin as much as he can. Eren's made several friends in a short amount of time sure most of them are football teammates but some are also girls he's friends with Connie and Sasha but he knew from primary school and occasionally said hello to now there older he knows them better.

There not much different really there always eating where they store all that snack food is anyone's guess he's also friends with Annie Leonhart as is Mikasa and Armin, there's also Reiner, Bertoldt, Jean, Marco and Tommy all of them play with him in the football team minus Annie.

Other girls he's friends with is Krista, Ymir, Mina and Hitch and a few others. Mikasa is happy he's made new friends she doesn't begrudge him that she's also friends with most of them also.

Apart from Eren and Armin Mikasa's closest with Annie there both pretty similar so they get on well with each other and besides Annie doesn't seem interested in Eren which is good for her.

What does worry her though is the fact that with this popularity what will become of her and Eren in the future there now older and he still doesn't notice her affections for him she hopes he will before it's too late.

He still walks home with them every day unless he has football practice, He goes to the cinema with Mikasa and Armin sometimes. They always do their homework's together with Armin if he's not at the library which he does quite a lot which is good for Mikasa as she gets to be alone with Eren which is what she would prefer.

One day at school Eren's paired up with Natalie Bennett. This annoyed Mikasa because she was late for class not that it mattered apparently the teacher Mrs. Brzenska picked the partners she's partnered up with Annie but that's just fine with her.

Mikasa watches them and they both seem to be laughing together maybe even flirting and she sighs.

When Annie looks at her then looks at Eren she smiles "Wow looks like Natalie's making her move on Eren."

Mikasa sighs and looks at Annie "I hope not."

Annie raises and eyebrow "Why not."

Mikasa didn't expect that she just sighs "Oh forget it."

Annie nods "So now that he's like one of the most popular guys in school which means he is attracting attention from both boys (Not in that way) and girls your thinking he's going to pull away from you."

Mikasa sighs "Yes I do."

Annie nods "So what you going to do about it then."

Mikasa sighs "I don't know."

From behind them, Sasha whispers "You have to make him notice you." Sasha is teamed up with Krista which is weird as Connie is with Ymir that's also weird.

Mikasa turns around "But how."

Sasha smiles "Easy dress sexy that will get his attention he's a guy isn't he."

She sighs "I don't own anything sexy."

Annie smiles "We will help with that won't we Sash."

Sasha nods "Oh, OK sure why not."

Krista smiles "So I'll help with make-up I have loads of that but my clothes are way to small."

Sasha smiles "I have that covered."

Krista smiles "We should all meet up at break time and discuss what to do."

Annie nods "But what are we going to do about Natalie I've heard she's had a crush on Eren since day one and I don't know Eren as well as Mikasa but maybe he likes her too."

They all look at them and Mikasa lowers her head "You might be right.

At break time Eren's with his teammates Reiner, Bertoldt, Connie, Tommy, Jean, and Marco. Reiner smiles "You and Natalie seemed to hit it off Eren."

Eren sighs "I wouldn't go that far she's a nice girl and all but she's a bit clingy and a bit too girly for me."

Reiner smiles "I wouldn't mind a clingy girl."

Eren nods "She's all yours then you just want to stare at her breasts."

Reiner smirks "Nothing wrong with that what sane guy wouldn't."

Everyone laughs Connie nods "What about Becky Marx."

Eren raises his eyebrow "Becky you serious."

Connie smirks "What's wrong with her."

Eren smirks "Not too much really, yeah I guess she's pretty but not my type she also stutters there's nothing wrong with that apart from being a bit annoying and I think she has a crush on Mr. Bossard."

Jean laughs "You serious."

Eren nods "Have you guys seriously not noticed she blushes like crazy when he talks to her."

Tommy smirks "Wait is Becky the redhead with glasses."

Eren nods "Yea that's her."

Tommy nods "Then yea I've noticed also."

He smiles I think Mikasa's pretty don't you guys."

Eren nods "Of course she's pretty but she's my best friend so it's weird thinking of her any other way then as friends."

Tommy nods "I guess your right do you know if she's dating anyone."

Eren shrugs "No idea I don't think so."

They all continue talking but Eren's not really paying much attention to what's being said he's been thinking about what Tommy said he won't admit it to anyone but she's more than pretty she's gorgeous but he can't think of her that way it's too weird. He's broken out of his thoughts when Connie nudges him he looks up "What did you say."

Connie laughs "Thinking about girls are we."

Eren smirks "You know me."

Connie smirks "I do so what I was actually asking you was do we have football practice tonight."

Eren shrugs "Why you asking me."

Reiner laughs "You are the captain dummy."

Eren blushes in embarrassment "Oh yeah I think we do I think we have practice every day this week except Friday of course." They all groan even Eren why the extra practice it's pointless.

Meanwhile, near the tables outside all the girls have met up as arranged of course wherever Krista goes Ymir goes but that was OK. Ymir smirks "So you have a crush on The YeagerMeister aye."

Sasha laughs "YeagerMeister I love that what about me."

Ymir rolls her eyes "I'll think about it something with food probably."

Krista smiles "I think it's cute who knows Eren better than anyone but his best friend so what do we do."

Sasha smiles "Well we need make-up, of course, that's your department Krista mine is to get her all dressed up I have a lot of nice stuff maybe we can buy something also a new look every day I think."

Mikasa sighs "I've never worn make-up before."

Krista smiles "That's OK after I've finished you will have Eren drooling all over you."

Mikasa sighs "That's gross do you think it will work."

Krista smirks "Who do you think I am of course it will work."

Mikasa sighs "I hope so."

Just then Sasha gets a text from Connie and laughs "Hey Mikasa it's a no go for Natalie Eren thinks she's too clingy and girly for him." She then gets another Text "Wow did you know that Becky Marx likes Mr. Bossard."

Annie smirks "Seriously."

Sasha nods "Apparently Eren and Tommy both mentioned that she blushes like crazy whenever he talks to her in class."

Ymir smirks "I noticed that too actually."

Sasha then gets a third text "Oh this could be bad Mikasa, Tommy likes you."

Mikasa sighs "I want Eren, not Tommy." Just then the bell goes and everyone heads into class.

In the next class Eren, sits with Mikasa which is pretty awkward for the both of them at first as they were both talking about each other less than five minutes earlier after a short while though they start talking as normal. Some girls and boys watch them and how easy they talk together and there jealous. Eren sighs "Won't be able to walk home with you guys this week we have practice every day this week as we have a match on Friday."

She sighs "Isn't that a bit excessive."

He shrugs "Tell be about it but it is but it's what the coach wants which is weird though the team we have on Friday we beat them 8-0 earlier this year."

She smiles "Then its way over excessive then what does the coach think they've built a brand new team or something."

He smirks "Tell me about it."

She smirks "I just did."

He looks at her and chuckles "So you did."

They both start chuckling, Just then a paper ball hits his arm he opens it and reads the note inside and he rolls his eyes. She puts her chin on his shoulder "What does it say."

He smiles "Nosey aren't we."

She smiles "What does it say."

He reads it again then screws it up" Nothing nice."

She nods "You going to tell me what it says."

He sighs and passes it to her and she opens it up and reads it. It's a note from Natalie.

" **Hey Eren is she annoying you tell her to back off or I will kick her ass stupid chink."**

She smiles "She thinks she could kick my ass and name calling."

He smirks "You could kick her ass with both arms tied behind your back and blindfolded."

She grins "You think I'm that strong do you."

He nods "Well yea you could kick her ass anytime you wanted."

She smiles "Thanks."

He gives her a little punch on the arm "Your muscle women."

She rolls her eyes then grins "You're an idiot."

He sighs "How mean."

She punches his arm this time "Shut up."

Annie is next to Sasha and there both watching them Annie turns to Sasha "They seem to get on so well together why doesn't she just tell him."

Sasha shrugs "Beats me."

Just then the bell goes and they get up and go to their next class. They don't see each other for the rest of the day. She's told by Annie, Sasha, Krista or Ymir if there in his class that he's paired up girls in every class by the teachers which only makes Mikasa sad she had fun being with Eren earlier she should have told him but she was scared of how he'd react she'd hate to lose his friendship.


	3. Dressing Up

**Notice Me Part 3 Dressing Up**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan just this story.**

After that one class together Mikasa hardly saw Eren they shared the odd class together but for some reason, the teachers kept putting everyone with unfamiliar people it felt to Mikasa that the teachers were conspiring against her.

When they did meet it was only brief asking each other how they were what classes they were doing. Other than that he was at football practice. He's also working with guys and girls all the time so she has no choice then to go for Sasha's idea.

She goes to the game on Friday like she always does but what she also sees is all his groupies not that he pays them much attention there also girls so that's a problem.

On Saturday she meets up with Sasha and they go shopping and she borrows four outfits and Sasha buys her one also. On Monday she comes to school wearing a nice dress with a rose in her hair and some make-up mainly lipstick and eyeliner. She feels weird wearing it but what else can she do.

Eren didn't walk to school with her today as he had a dentist appointment and when he does see her it's already break time. He notices her how could he not but so has many other people. Annie notices Eren keep glancing at Mikasa but she's not sure how to take his looks he keeps glancing but it's like he's unsure what to make of it then he just walks off.

She sighs "Does he see her as anything other than a friend or doesn't he even care." This isn't what she expected to happen. Mikasa saw him walk away and she sighs this isn't what she expected she wants him to notice her and he kind of did she got compliments from Jean and Reiner and Tommy of course but she only wanted one person's opinion and he just walked away without ever saying a word.

On Tuesday she wears another outfit a short black skirt and a tank top showing off her lower body not really good really even some teachers commented on her attire saying it was inappropriate she did get a lot of attention again though but not from the one person she wants it from.

Eren did see her and it was more confusion on his part she never used to dress up before or wear make-up so why is she doing it now and yesterday yes he noticed yesterday she was pretty it was strange though he's never seen her wear that before not that he's seen all her clothes before.

Today was different, His teammates kept telling him how attractive she is but he just ignores them if she wants to dress like that then that's her problem. What's confusing him though is he's getting angry at everyone looking at her and talking to her but he doesn't know why it's bothering him.

He just sighs and walks away again by doing that for the second day it just made Mikasa miserable why won't he even talk to her, Mikasa looks at Annie who just shrugs.

On Wednesday she wears some nice tight Jeans and a matching Jean shirt and make-up again. She tried to approach Eren but he was pulled away by Stacy Brungre not that he struggled that much and Mikasa just sighed does he really have no interest in her whatsoever.

Armin approaches her "You look nice Mikasa."

She smiles "Thanks."

He notices she's not happy and it was a fake smile "Did you go and buy loads of new outfits or something."

She sighs "Only one I borrowed the rest from Sasha."

He nods "Oh I see you're trying to get Eren to notice you."

She nods " You know."

He nods "I figured it out when you slipped into Eren's sleeping bag years ago."

She bites her lip "You saw that."

He nods "I also saw the smile on your bright red face."

She sighs "What do I do I want him to notice me."

He nods "Your trying to hard."

She sighs "What do you mean."

He sighs "Figure it out Eren's your best friend I see what you're trying to do but you're getting the wrong people's attention I hate to say this but Eren's so dense this won't work you need to do something unexpected."

She sighs "So what do I do then."

He sighs "It's simple just tell him how you feel before you drive him into someone else's arms."

She sighs "You think that will happen."

He shrugs "Who knows." He then pats her on the shoulder and walks away leaving her more miserable.

On Thursday she wears the outfit she and Sasha bought a short black skirt with big black knee high boots with a matching black top leaving her shoulder bare there's also a black jacket that goes with the outfit she loved it as soon as she saw it.

She understands what Armin said but she loves this outfit she wanted to wear it, she was going to save it for Friday but she wore it today instead when Eren sees her he's actually surprised she looks amazing he still doesn't know why she's even doing this she's also receiving a lot of attention also not that she wants it.

Just then Stacy walks up to him "What a slut just look at her."

Eren glares at her "That's my best friend Stacy keep your fucking mouth shut."

He storms off and Stacy follows him, Mikasa heard him shout at Stacy but she didn't know what was said she sees him storm off and Stacy follow him and she sighs again. Then Armin approaches her "You look nice now follow him and do what I said."

She sighs "But."

He lifts his hand "No buts move it now."

She nods and follows them and everyone seems to follow her for one reason or another. It doesn't take long to find them Mikasa sees Stacy trying to flirt with Eren "I'm sorry Eren I didn't mean it."

Eren glares at her "Don't you ever call her a slut again she isn't a slut."

She sighs "Then why is she wearing all those clothes then."

He sighs "I don't know she never used to."

She smiles "Maybe she wants to impress you."

He looks at her "Impress me."

She sighs "You're really a dumb idiot do you know that she likes you I can tell but so do I."

He's stunned "She likes me."

She shrugs "Maybe but so do I so do you want to go somewhere after school maybe a movie or something."

Mikasa heard everything and sighs and turns away but sees Armin staring at her he nods in Eren's direction and she sighs she turns back to Eren and then bites her lip then she approaches him.

Stacy sees her coming and she panics Eren notices the look and turns around and sees Mikasa. She doesn't say a thing she just walks up to him and grabs his face and kisses him. At first, he doesn't know how to react this is his best friend after all but he has been getting strange feelings lately about her.

Mikasa notices he doesn't kiss her so she pulls away slightly but he grabs her hand and steps forward and kisses her back. Stacy looks shocked "Eren."

He just sighs "Go away I'm busy." He then kisses her again and she kisses him back.

She smiles "I love you Eren I have for so long."

He's stunned "What."

She smiles "I love you I have since I was 10."

He smiles "Really."

She nods "I've had a crush on you since I was seven."

He smiles "And all this dressing up what was that where did you get all these outfits."

She smiles "Before today I wore what Sasha borrowed me but today I wore what I bought I wanted you to notice me."

He smiles "It kind of worked and also backfired."

She smiles "Did you like what I wore."

He nods "Of course I did especially this one it suits you."

She smiles "So it worked."

He nods then picks her up and she wraps her legs around him and he carries her over to the tables and climbs up he smiles "For a moment I thought maybe you'd robbed a bank or something."

She smiles "I could have won the lottery."

He smiles "You don't do the lottery."

He smiles "Take off your jacket let me see the top."

She smiles "OK."

She slides out of it and he puts it beside him then he strokes her arms "Your skin is so smooth this outfit suits you so well."

She smiles "Thank you."

Reiner then approaches "Damn Eren just kiss her already."

Eren raises an eyebrow as he sees a lot of people staring at them both then he looks at Reiner and smiles "I have kissed her but OK."

He grabs her face and kisses her and she kisses him back then she wraps her arms around his neck and he smiles at her "You should have told me."

She rests her forehead on his "I tried many times." Then she kisses him again and he kisses her back.

He smiles "Well you've told me now."

She smiles "I'm so sorry it took so long."

He smiles "Don't worry about it come on let's get out of here there all watching us it's kind of creepy."

She smiles "What about school."

He smiles "One day won't matter." She smiles and gets off him and grabs her jacket and puts it on then he reaches out and she grabs his hand and they run off.

Annie watches them go and turns to Armin "Do you think the dressing up helped."

He smiles "Oh it helped didn't you see his face when he first saw her today."

She shakes her head and smiles "Nope."

He smiles "His mouth was wide open he probably always noticed it was just confusing for him to see her like that I think he was getting angry at everyone approaching her though."

Tommy then approaches them "So she always loved Eren."

Armin shrugs "She's had a crush on him since they were seven."

Annie turns to Tommy "She also just said she's been in love with him since she was 10."

Tommy nods "I didn't stand a chance then did I."

Armin shakes his head "Not with Mikasa No."

Meanwhile, Eren and Mikasa run out of the school and run until they approach the park then they hide in there they are truanting after all. She looks at him "Let's sits next to the tree."

He nods "OK."

He sits down and she climbs back into his lap then she kisses him and hugs him "All I've ever wanted was for you to notice me not just as a friend but more."

He sighs "Mikasa I always noticed you how could I not your so beautiful I'm just not the smartest person and I'm crap with expressing my feelings my dad told me the day you moved in that I would find someone just like my mum found my dad although my dad's not really you know good looking."

She smiles So what does this mean."

He smiles "I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you too."

She smiles "You should be happy they got together if they didn't you wouldn't have existed and we would never have met and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

He smiles "You said you started your crush when you were seven right."

She nods "Remember when we were camping not long before high school."

He nods "Vaguely."

She smiles "Remember I climbed into your sleeping bag beside you."

He nods "I remember."

She smiles "That's when I started to really realize that I loved you."

He smiles "So you lied to me."

She looks at him "What."

He smiles "You said you couldn't sleep."

She smiles "Oh that was true but you was more comfy to lean against you helped me sleep."

He chuckles "You're terrible."

She smiles "But you still love me."

He sighs "If I must."

She kisses him "Yes you must." He breaks the kiss "OK."

She then hugs him "I'm so glad were finally together I hated seeing all those girls around you."

He smiles "I felt the same when you started dressing up."

She smiles "I love you."

He chuckles "I know you keep reminding me and I love you too." He smiles "You are so amazing you're so beautiful your also funny smart athletic and sexy as hell with a killer body damn yesterday wearing that top where everyone could see your lower body was tormenting me."

She smiles "Well I only ever wanted you to admire it now you can admire it and every other part of my body if you so choose."

He smiles "Oh really."

She sees the grin on his face and kisses him "Well not right now behind closed doors you can."

He sighs "Your no fun."

She giggles "Eren what are you saying you want to have sex right here and now."

He smiles "And make people jealous of what I have and they don't no way you know dressing up wasn't necessary Jeans a top would be fine or just always wear this but that dress you wore on Monday made you look nice also but it's not really you."

She smiles "I will wear this you can count on that and I did wear just normal jeans and a top."

He nods "I know but you never told me how you felt then there wouldn't be a lot of crying girls and boys when we go back tomorrow."

She smiles "Boo Hoo to them I dressed up for you and you alone."

He smiles "And it was very eye catching but I have to ask Sasha is really kinky."

She smiles "I agree."

She grabs his face what did Stacy say to you that made you storm off."

He sighs "You don't want to know."

She nods "I do."

He sighs "She called you a slut."

She nods "Oh."

He kisses her "But you're not your my girlfriend who's been making my head explode."

She smiles "Girlfriend."

He smiles "Well yea if you want to."

She kisses him "Of course I do I've never wanted anything else."

He smiles "Then that's good so what do you want to do girlfriend."

She smiles "Whatever you want as long as I'm with you."

He smiles "Years ago I told my mom I'd never kiss anyone ever and my dad said I'd change my mind when I grew up and he's right I have." He leans forward and they kiss again.


End file.
